Phan Fiction
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: This begins with Dan and Phil meeting, becoming roommates and becoming close. It then leads to becoming companions to n.o 10 :P hope you like it! smut alert ;)
1. Roommates

Dan was down early, cooking waffles for his new roommate Phil. Phil had arrived the

previous morning; following an ad Dan had placed in the local paper. Phil had made a great

first impression, arriving with bags full of groceries, tins and even toiletries.

"I needed some of those!" Thought Dan outloud.

"Needed what?" Phil yawned, on the kitchen step. Dan was startled, dropping flour all over

the floor. Straight away, Phil bent down and swept it up. Without thinking, Dan brushed

some flour of off Phil's cheek. Blushing, Phil ran out of the room.

"I'm an idiot. An idiot. Why did I think it would be any better than before? I need to get out,

need to move. This can't happen again, not like last time. Phil was muttering, as he

began to change. He took off his top and his trackies, and stood there, still muttering,

in his boxers. Dan knocked on the door, then opened it. He stood there like an angel. An

angel with patches of flour in his hair. An angel in gorgeous dinosour pjs. "My angel"

thought Phil, softly.

"Breakfast!" Dan said cheerily, though he looked concerned by his new roommates

previous departure.


	2. Phil's reasons

_It has been a few weeks since Phil first arrived. They are eating breakfast in the lounge. _

"So... why did you move here then?" Dan queried, when the two of them had finished

eating.

"Had to move away from my family" Phil sighed.

"Oh come on... your folks can't have been that bad?!"

"They... they disagreed with something close ot heart"

Dan looked like he wanted to continue with the questions, but by the heartbroken look on

Phil's face, he stopped, angry with himself.

Dan stood up, wrapping Phil in a bear hug.

"S'ok, Got me now" He grinned at Phil.

"Yeah... yeah i suppose I do!" Phil said slowly, resisting the urge to reach up and smooth

Dan's hair down.

Dan stood up, and strode across the room to the T.V. He grabbed two controllers and threw

one at Phil.

"I'm going to thrash your skinny arse" Dan grinned.

Phil ran, jumping onto the sofa, beating his chest, screaming "Bring it on.. Danosaur"

Dan just laughed with glee.

The two of them battled it out, but Phil made sure Dan won everytime. He loved to see

Dan's smile, it filled him with the uttmost joy.


	3. Phil's dreams come true

_It has been 4 weeks._

Muse was blaring out of Phil's alarm clock. Suddenly it stopped. Disgruntled, Phil opened his

eyes to see Dan. Dan's face was inches from him, and he was sitting on his stomach.

"Morning lazy! I mean... I know Muse is the best EVER but that's no excuse to listen to your

alarm! I've been up for ages! Come on, get up!" Dan jumped on Phil.

Phil moaned, a tired one, to cover the pleasure of Dan's jumping. "I need to get control of

this" Phil thought.

Phil grabbed Dan, wrestling himself on top.

Dan blushed, straddled by Phil. He reached up and ran his fingers through Phil's hair.

Phil froze in shock, dreams suddenly becoming all too real. As Phil looked into Dan's eyes,

Dan was staring at his lips. Phil got the picture, and softly kissed him.

Urgent, Dan kissed faster, taking the lead. Dan rolled back on top of Phil, his hands stroking

Phil's neck, his back, his face and his chest. Dan stopped - for breath - and took off his top.

Phil followed suit, gazing up at Dan's toned body.

Blushing ferociously, he went back to kissing Dan.

Dan slowly bent over to take off Phil's trousers. Phil removed Dan's. They both lay there, for

what seemed like hours, stroking each other, exploring ever part of one another.


	4. Lemons all I'm gonna say :P

Dan went to take off Phil's boxers, but Phil stopped him, panting.

"I .. I want to know this is for real" Phil gasped.

"I felt like this the moment I saw you Phil" Dan whispered.

" I... I want this to be special. Tell me you really mean it. Tell me you really care."

"Phil... I love you." Dan murmered.

Phil moaned. He'd wanted this for too long.

"Now let me do this" Dan grinned. " Lay back and let me do this"

Phil smiled as Dan kissed his forehead, his neck, his chest.

Phil did not know this, but Dan had only ever done this once before. When Phil noticed, he

whispered "Don't worry. Just take it slow, as slow as you can. Then go faster. But only when

I say.

Dan followed this advice, going slow. It took so much to resist the urge to go 'full power',

but Dan kept it slow.

After a few minutes, Phil moaned "Now".

Dan knew exactly what to do next.


	5. Meeting the Doctor, Autons in New Look

Dan and Phil were shopping in their local highstreet, when they heard screaming from the

shop next door.

"Maybe New Look has a sale on" Dan suggested, when Phil had worriedly raised his

eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm maybe" Phil sighed. "Dan! The screaming has got louder! I think something is wrong!"

"Fine. We'll go see. I do need to buy a Christmas present for my cousin anyway." Dan

agreed.

The two boys went to investigate, but before they got there, a laser type bullet had shot

at Phil's head.

"RUN!" Dan screamed. He grabbed Phil and they both hid in the toilets.

"Dan... this is the girls' toilets.." Phil said awkwardly.

"What would you rather... we were stuck in there with some maniac shooting at

everyone?!" Dan screamed.

The two boys sat there for what seemed like hours, the screaming getting louder and

louder.

"Dan... we need to go and help them!" Phil exclaimed. "What if someone we know is in

there?"

"Are you crazy!" Dan screamed again.

Phil desparately wanted to help, so he kissed Dan quickly before running off. He shouted

behind him "I love you Danosaur."

"Wait! Phil slow down! I'm coming with you!" Dan shouted, sprinting after Phil.

"If we get killed, I'm going to... kill you" Dan panted when he had finally caught up with

Phil.

Phil laughed, but he was too out of breathe to reply.

The two boys crept around the side of New Look, and looked through the gap in the

'SALE!' sign to see the intruder.

"I told you there was a sale!" Dan joked, but stopped as he saw the frightened look on Phil's

face.

"They.. they are dolls! They are mannequinns! Dan! Dan! The mannequins are alive!" Phil

screeched, but Dan was well too aware of that by now.

"Not only that, but they are armed." Dan shushed Phil.

They both froze, as they heard the sounds of footsteps behind them. They caught

eyecontact with one another, and both wore the same terrified expressions.

They turned around to see one of the mannequinns. Dan grabbed Phil's hand, whispering "I

love you" and they both squeezed their eyes shut.

About 2 minutes passed, and the two of them opened their eyes.

"Are we dead?" Phil whispered, looking at the mannequinn on the floor.

"Dead! No not at all!" Came a stranger's voice. "But if you dont get a move on, you could

be!"

The two boys looked quizzingly at each other, then followed the tall man in the brown

striped jacket.

"Hop in!" The man pointed at a telephone box, next to the men's toilets.

"Are you being serious? We're never going to fit in there!" Dan said, looking in wonder

at the stranger who had saved their lives.

"Just go in!" The man said.

The two went in, and where awestruck by what they saw inside.

"But.. that's impossible!" Dan said. "It's bigger on the inside..."

And the man just smiled at him, held out his hand, and said "Hello, I am the Doctor."


	6. The first trip in the Tardis

_Phil was sitting on the floor of the tardis in shock. Dan had been quizzing the Doctor on _

_every known question for the last hour and a half. _

"How old are you?" Dan looked like a child in a sweet shop.

"Too old." The Doctor sighed.

"Two hearts means...?"

"Double the pain"

"What is your name?"

"The Doctor"

Dan has asked this question many times. He tried once again.

"Doctor...Who?!"

At once the Doctor burst into laughter, and laughed "Oh come on! Get a new joke!"

Dan looked confused, but changed his tactics as he knew he was not getting anywhere.

"What were those things?" Dan asked.

"Autons. Controlled by the Nestene Consciousness, they are shop dummies which like to

come to life and kill. Anything and anyone. They have laser guns concealed in their wrists,

which are revealed when they drop their fingers off. As you saw... they are dangerous."

"They can be stopped... right?" Dan said worriedly, glancing at Phil.

"Yes. But I need to stop their activation signal, so they will become normal mannequins

again. Or I could use a vial of anti-plastic... pour it into the Nestene Consciousness..."

"And I'm guessing you have a vial of anti-plastic somewhere... in this thing?" Dan smirked,

gesturing all around the Tardis.

"Don't listen to them, ssshhh, it's ok." The Doctor stroked the Tardis walls. "But yes... as a

matter of fact I do! I got it from a friend of mine... a long time ago."

"And you havent used it before... because?" Phil's voice shocked them both, and Dan turned around to help Phil up of the Tardis steps.

"I ... well... um... good point." The Doctor murmered. "Do you.. um... want to sit down? This

may come as a shock to you, being your first time and all."

The two boys did not have enough time to ask, before The Doctor shouted "Allonsy!" and the Tardis made the hypnotic Vrooom Vrwwwoommm Vrooowwmmm sound.

"I've missed you sweetie" The Doctor whispered into the wall.

Dan held Phil's hand as they were tossed around the Tardis.


	7. Slitheen trouble

_Dan and Phil are running round the TARDIS, with whiskers drawn on their faces. _

"Dan... Phil... Where are you?" They heard the Doctor say from a distance.

Dan grinned at Phil, and carried on running.

"Do you think we should go back Dan?" Phil asked, worried.

"Naw!"Dan laughed "We are having fun!"

Phil caught up with Dan, and he went in to cuddle him, when the two boys heard a loud

'CRASH'. Phil jumped, knocking himself and Dan into one of the doors.

"I think it's coming from in there." Dan whispered, gesturing to the door he was pinned up

against. He went to open it.

"Don't!" Exclaimed Phil. "The Doctor said not to touch anything!"

"He won't know" sighed Dan, he opened the door and Phil followed him in.

Dan fumbled around for a light switch, and when he found one, Phil screamed.

Dan slowly turned around and was face to face with a huge green monster.

"RUN" screamed Dan, he grabbed Phil's hand, and raced back to the control room.

Panting, the two quickly explained what had just happened to them both.

"Bollocks" The Doctor shouted. "I told you not to touch anything!"

"What was it?" Phil stammered.

"It's not what it was, it's what is IS." The Doctor critisised Phil, angry and hurt by the boy's

betrayal. "It IS a Slitheen."

"Are they dangerous?" Dan queried. "If so.. why do you have one on board?!"

"They are villians, outcasts from their planet Raxacoricofallapatorious. They will do anything

for profit. The family Slitheen is deseneded from the original Huspick Degenerate, and are

cosiuns to the equally horrible Slavereens. They are over 8 feet tall, made of living Calcium

which concludes to terrible breath. The Slitheen can use slip-screen-compression-

technology to squeeze themselves inside human body suits and infiltrate governments.

This ultimately makes them fart. Mostly use fat people's skin to hide in, to prevent this as

much as possible."

The Doctor was interrupted by Dan nudging Phil.

"Oi! I'm not fat!" Shouted Phil, and engaged Dan in a tickle war.

"Enough!" Screamed the Doctor. "Do you understand the danger you have put us all in by

opening one of the safest doors in the whole TARDIS?!"

Dan squirmed, uncomfortable with guilt. "How do you escape them, or defeat them?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, cleared his throat, and continued. "They have a keen sense of

smell, so hiding is useless. The female can manufacture a poison dart inside her own finger

and shoot it at anything or anyone. She can also exhale the excess poison, so be prepared.

Peppermint mouth spray works a treat. Prepare yourself with vinegar, as it nuetralises the

alkali Calcium." The Doctor took a big breath, and carried on speaking. "Though stand back

when you throw it over them. Another way to remove them is to send them back home.

The family Slitheen was tryed in it's absence many years ago for it's crimes, and sentenced

to death. The execution is horrid, involving a thin acidic solution with slowly eats away at

them. If all else fails, and subtlelty is not an option, then blow them up. Launching a

missile at them would work." The Doctor whispered to Phil "The password is Buffalo".

Dan sat down, holding his head in his hands. "What did I do.." He murmered.

Phil sat down next to him, scooping him up in a huge hug. "He hasnt found us yet Danosaur,

he hasnt found us yet."

"I'm afraid the Slitheen in the TARDIS is female, Phil" The Doctor corrected him.

"*******" Phil swore, much to the suprise of Dan.

Phil stood up, smoothed his hair down and said "Got any vinegar Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned and answered "Sure do."

Dan ran up to Phil and kissed him, for as long as he could without taking another breath. He

knew it was going to be ok.

When the two boys had finished, they turned to see the Doctors mildly amused and

confused facial expression.

"We have some explaining to do Dan." Phil ushered Dan forward.

"Why me?" Dan asked, mock outraged.

"You're the one who set the Slitheen free remember! And you've also got to clean up some

Slitheen gunk too... " Phil grinned.


	8. Asking about Gallifrey

_"We have some explaining to do Dan." Phil ushered Dan forward. _

_"Why me?" Dan asked, mock outraged. _

_"You're the one who set the Slitheen free remember! And you've also got to clean up some_

_Slitheen gunk too... " Phil grinned._

_Dan is explaining that the two of them are together, whilst Phil is finding it hilarious to throw the Slitheen gunk all over him._

"Oh! Ok" The Doctor said when Dan had finished. "I have no problem with that.. You are

happy and that should be all that counts" He smiled at Dan.

'SQUELCH' Phil had missed Dan, and the pile of goo hit the Doctor square in the face.

"Ooops... Sorry" Phil murmered whilst Dan laughed with glee at his suspense.

The Doctor walked off to change, whilst Dan still wheezed with laughter.

"Shut up you!" Phil said to Dan, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry" Dan said with mock seriousness.

Phil grabbed Dan and kissed him slowly.

The Doctor cleared his throat, the two boys turned around, and he said "Where do you

want to go then?"

"Lets go to your home planet!" Phil said excitedly, but stopped dead in his tracks when he

saw the troubled look on the Doctor's face. "I.. I am sorry." Phil said comfortingly.

The Doctor stood there in a day dream for a few seconds, then shook his head and smiled

sadly "I am afraid that is not possible"

"Lets go somewhere safe." Dan said calmly. "Somewhere without any trouble."

"I'll try my best" Said the Doctor. He shouted "Allonsy" and Dan grabbed Phil's hand once

again.


	9. Cybermen in London 2070

The Doctor was loudly humming, and Dan took this as a good omen.

The three of them had not had many other dangerous or relatively exciting journeys so far,

they had just visited a few of the Doctor's favourite planets.

Dan was being driven insane by this, as he had always had a thrill for adventure, and he

thought the Doctor's humming meant that he had a plan.

So he did.

The next day the Tardis arrived in London, 2070.

When stepping out, Phil drew in a huge breath of surprise.

There were metal robots walking everywhere. They had not noticed the three of them, and

Dan and Phil had no idea what these metal men were.

"Mierda" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, dragging the two back into the Tardis quickly. "Kak mut ԲՀԿ дзярмо sranje лайна 狗屁 hovno stront schijten tae σκατά ..."

Dan interrupted this turrent of words with " WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Doctor you're scaring

Phil" gesturing to Phil looking faint next to him.

"... Scheiße. It was shit in as many languages that I could be bothered to learn in my

lifetime" The Doctor sighed. "Anyway... I'm sorry but we've got to find another destination"

"Why did we come here anyway?" Queried Phil, with colour slowly coming back to his

cheeks "Why do we have to leave?"

"It's those robot men things isn't it?" Dan asked, curious but with a hint of worry.

"Yes. Yes, those robot men. They... I thought they were dead. Gone. Done. But no..."

Doctor looked dazed for a few seconds, then went back to answering the question. "I was

going to show you a gadget show"

"A gadget show...? Seriously?" Dan laughed.

"But... not any gadget show! A 2070 gadget show! Real future gadgets!" The Doctor argued.

"Were those robot men gadgets?" Phil asked, a little wary as he was aware how silly it

sounded.

"No. Unfortunately not." The Doctor sighed once more.

"Go on! Do your doctory thing and give us the details!" Dan cried, full of anticipation.

"Alright alright! Here goes... They are called Cybermen. Cyrbermen were originally wholly

organic species, originating on Earth's twin planet Mondas. They began to implant more and

more artificial parts into themselves as a means of self-preservation. This led to the race

becoming coldy logical and calculating, slowly deleting every emotion from their mind. They

retain living human brains. On Earth, they are mass produced produced in huge factories,

and somehow I will have to find out who by. These cybermen are incredibly strong and

ruthlessly efficient machines without fear or humanity."

"And... why cant we just go out there and splash water on them or something... you know..

water and electricity equals.." Dan gestured a big explosion.

"There are too many. I dont even think that will work. I need a destraction, so the other two

of us can run and find whoever is controlling these, or even see whether there are any

humans left at all."

No sooner than he had said that, Dan walked straight out of the Tardis and into the mass of

Cybermen which had, gone unoticed to all in the Tardis, surrounded it.

Phil screamed as he heard Dan do the same.

"Oh for fuck sake... DAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" The Doctor

swore, as he quickly ran out to try to save him.


End file.
